Rainbow's in Fire
by Nightpool
Summary: Suddenly Rainbow Dash's life takes a twist and as she eventually finds love, as a strange darkness overtakes her as something from the past rises from the ashes. Can anyone save her, before its to late
1. The mystery stallion

It was a bright clear Sunny day, cause Rainbow Dash actually got up early and cleared the sky today.  
_

I was high up and whooshed downwards and almost crashed into Granny Smith, but thanks to my awesomeness, I was able to pull off a wicked nose dive before I hit the ground and did a barrel roll straight up and flew through five clouds and spun around the windmill and went straight down and came to a screeching stop right in front of Sugarcube corner with the water splashing (from the clouds) onto my back creating a rainbow like I did when I was showing off to Trixie. I trotted inside and went to the back to find Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinks, you in Here?" I called and sure enough there was a crash followed by a high pitched voice saying she was baking cupcakes. "Cool! Can I help?" I asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to make sure.  
"Sure." came back her squeaky reply. I trotted inside to see there was a tremendous mess with Pinkie Pie standing in the middle of it with ingredients on the table, a mixing bowl and a tray of vanilla icing cupcakes with strawberries on top.  
"Hey what's up, what can I do to help?" I asked.  
"Hmmm, oh I know you can make chocolate cupcakes with strawberry icing!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Here's the recipe."  
I walked over to another bowl and looked at the recipe and it called for:  
**1.****1/2 cup of flour**  
I walked over to the pantry and grabbed the flour and measuring cup, then measured 1/2 and poured it in.  
**2. 3 eggs  
**I got out the carton of eggs and started adding it to the bowl.  
**3. Lots of chocolate**  
I just stared at the sentence _But I thought you were supposed to use a specific amount__ of chocolate_then realized something. " Hey Pinkie Pie, did you make this recipe?" I asked.  
" I sure diddly did!" She sang out.  
_Okay, now that makes much more sense_ I thought. Then proceeded towards the pantry in search of chocolate; sure enough, I found chocolate chips, chocolate bars and etc. And dumped them in. "Well let's see here." I muttered to myself, scanning the page at the last ingredient.  
**4. Milk  
**I grabbed the milk and poured what I thought was the right amount into the bowl and started mixing for a good two minutes before pouring it into a cupcake tin and placed it in the oven.  
-5 minutes later-  
The alarm rang and I grabbed an oven mitten in my mouth, opened the oven, took out the cupcakes and placed them on the counter.  
"Where's the strawberry icing?" I asked Pinkie Pie.  
"It's in the refrigerator in a plastic baggie in a bowl." Pinkie Pie said.  
I just continued to do what she told me to do because I guessed that if I asked why she would put it in a bowl when it was in already in a baggie, I would probably get a weird answer because she's Pinkie pie.  
I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out the bowl with icing and took the bag out and used the little silver tube at the end to spread it on the cupcake.  
After about a minute or so of spreading icing over a dozen cupcakes, I finished.  
"Hey I'm done Pinkie Pie!" I said.  
"Okie dokie lokie." She said, then came skipping over to me. "Hmm. . . " then she quickly scarfed one down in one big gulp. "Mmmm, there delicious!"  
"Okay, well I'm out to go practice some more tricks." I called before flying out.  
Unknowingly to both mares, there was a certain golden Pegasus mare and black stallion with both windblown manes hiding in the bushes, for they saw all her tricks, especially the whole thing with granny smith and had watched with interest at her make cupcakes then talked quietly to themselves.  
"See, I told you she was AWESOME!" the black Pegasus said a little too loud for the other Pegasus liking.  
"Shut up and don't talk so loud! You'll give us away!" the golden one hissed.  
"Okay okay, sheesh. Keep your wings on!" The black on retorted but couldn't help but crack a smile, "Get it, because I'm probably about to get my wings cut off if I don't be quiet. . ." He started but trailed off after receiving a hard glare from the mare to his right.  
She shook her head slowly. "You are SO not funny."  
He pretended to look hurt, although he really wasn't because he'd grown use to it 'cause she says it all the time.  
"Anyways, I think we should follow her." The golden mare said, and the black stallion nodded in agreement so the two both shot up into the clouds to hide so nopony saw them.

**A/N: Hmm. . . Rainbow Dash can cook? And who are those strange pegasi stalking Rainbow Dash and what do they want with her, well tune in for chapter 2**


	2. Guess who's back!

**Well I give you chapter 2! Sry guys for the "hold up" I was in writers block for a long time because I have A LOT of stuff going on in my life. But I made this one longer and I'll try to update more sooner! THANK YOU! But make sure to R&R!**

* * *

No one's POV

The black stallion hid in the cloud close to where Dash was practicing.

RD'S POV

I dove downwards and twisted right up close to the cloud (where the stallion was hiding) and zoomed upwards.  
"Hmm. . . . Maybe I could get some water vapor to follow me and perform my buccaneer blaze while doing the super speed strut" I said to myself with amazement at how cool the trick would be.  
I went up really high to the point it started getting really cold and harder to breath from the lack of atmosphere and looked down and couldn't see anything, which scared me a little bit because I have never flown this high before. But I quickly dismissed the thought of fear and exhaled in and out then dove straight downwards with my wings tucked in, so it looked like I was trying to commit suicide from any pony who was on the ground. I went through several clouds and I was still speeding down at least 9,000 miles per hour maybe more and to anyone who was looking at me thought that there was a large bullet or missile in the air.  
"Just a little more!" I said as I strained my voice from the air whipping my lips back and pushed myself to my limit and didn't want to go over it, because I wasn't trying to do a Sonic Rainboom, But right before I hit the ground I dangerously but quickly snapped back up after I was mere seconds from the ground and barrel rolled myself back up; the sudden change of movement from going that fast and doing a dozen barrel rolls at once caused a big great ball of flashing lighting known as the buccaneer Blaze my used to be signature move before I replaced it with the sonic Rainboom.  
It created an blue electric lighting sparkle trail instead of my trademark rainbow one. Still going really fast I went high upwards and then dove down again and went so fast I saw the familiar cone start to form and also noticed I was getting extremely close to the ground and knew it was now or never.

Once I realized I was too tired to break the sound barrier I tried to snap upwards but the with the wind whipping past me which felt like it was cutting into my feathers and dragging me towards the ground and with my tiredness I heard a large, abnormal snap and realized with horror my wing was bending at an odd angle and so I couldn't pull up.  
I tried everything I could from gliding with one wing to stretching my hooves out but I was diving straight headfirst to the ground super-fast. "OH NO! I'm going to DIE!" I gasped out loud and stared at death in the face, knowing no one would hear me because I was practicing so far away in an open field and if I was going to die, I was going to do it with dignity and pride, so I just did a smile-frown and waited. Once I got close I held my breath and closed my eyes tight and as soon as my head had impact with the ground the wind was knocked out of me and I was instantly knocked out.

Black Pegasus P.O.V

I watched her go up with blue electric looking fire coming from behind her and looked on in amazement, and then I saw her go back down for a couple of minutes before realizing she wasn't pulling up. "Oh horse apples! Why isn't she pulling up?" I muttered to myself and dove after her. Once I got close enough I saw her smiling and her wing bent in a weird angle and tried to catch her. I eventually got a thin piece of Rainbow tail in my mouth but I was too late to pull back up with her so I braced myself and tried to fly straight which I managed to do for half a second before I came crashing down with her into the uncomfortable ground and laid there for a few seconds panting and saw with horror that Rainbow wasn't breathing, but I couldn't ponder that too long, because then I gave into the comfortable darkness, but not before seeing a group of ponies yelling then a wave a blackness slowly washed over my vision.

RD's P.O.V  
I awoke with a start shooting open my eyes before shutting them closed from the piercing white light that was on the ceiling above. I slowly opened my eyes again and saw white everywhere and smelled that sickly clean antibacterial smell that I always hated in the hospitals and groaned before stopping and realized that burning pain in my chest and gritted my teeth for it to go away before stopping cause that hurt too. I just closed my eyes and even had trouble breathing, I tried to go to sleep and ignore the aches and throbs in my body, and especially my head which hurt like someone took a knife and split it down the middle. And my heart rate quickened into going Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep  
Then I started to freak out because of all my time in the hospital the heart monitor never went that fast and I looked around wildly finding a way to escape despite the throbbing pain in my neck and out of instinct, flapped my wings but found that they were in casts. Finally set in full panic mode, I ripped off the hospital gown and casts then ripped out the IV and forgot the heart monitor pad and shot out of bed no matter how much my muscles were hurting, but then collapsed and my eyes rolled to the back of my head and the heart monitor went  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
And the black Pegasus, which I hadn't seen before screamed in horror as my Vision went black and soon my hearing went out as well as doctors and nurses quickly rushed in and gently but hurriedly put me in the bed and spent an hour trying to restart my heart in which they successfully did and left, except Doctor Stables, (the one who is my usual doctor and treated me when I started liking to read).  
After two hours, I finally opened my eyes to see that I was strapped to the bed on my stomach and realized my hooves were bounded to the sides of the bed and I looked over to my right and saw a black Pegasus with a fiery orange and red mane look at me then press this red button and soon Dr. Stables walked in carrying something that looked like a bottle of pills.  
"Hello, Mrs. Rainbow Dash" He greeted.  
I couldn't do anything but glare at him because talking hurt my chest as well as making noise.  
He wrote something on a clipboard then used his magic to force my mouth open against my will and popped a pill into my mouth and levitated a cup before forcing me to drink it.  
"There, now I know and made sure that you ate it." He said while looking at me in triumphant, and I smiled back at him, because I had a trick up my sleeve and had to hurry before it dissolved into my stomach and he had a worried look on his face for why was I smiling at him and I started making hacking noises ignoring the burning pain in my chest and thought of REALLY gross things and before long, I successfully threw it up all over the floor and this time I had a triumphant look on my face and he had a scowl on his. He then took out a shot and injected me with it and I smiled yet again, I drew in a deep breath and felt a tingly sensation and blew as hard as I could out my nose and blew out the injection along with snot. He snorted in disgust and took a spray and tissue and wiped it up and threw it away. He sighed and spoke "I can never seem to get you to take your medicine and you need it!"  
I just glared at him, and then smiled.

He just turned around to the other Pegasus. "Mr. Arrow, when she starts talking, please let me know by pushing that button again." Then he left.  
I just laid my head back on my pillow, unable to do anything else and closed my eyes. I soon drifted into a deep sleep.  
I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was trapped in blackness with no way out and heard a deep laughing in the background and I know I've heard it before because it sounded familiar, then images of Discord flashed through my mind and I gasped as I saw his stone encasing cracking and a bright light erupted from it, blinding me for a moment and when I looked back up he revealed himself and walked towards me then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Guess who's back. . .? I am! And I assure you. . . I will break you and drive you to the point of no return, and the element of Loyalty shall crumble!" Then he stepped back and grinned a sickly evil grin and the ground swallowed me whole and just as my last cyan hoof disappeared into its dark depths,  
I woke up gasping and broke out into a cold sweat. Looking around, I realized the bonds had been removed and I was on my back.  
Blinking, I painfully turned my head and saw that black Pegasus again and could only roll my eyes and sigh.  
"You okay?" He asked  
I could only groan in response.  
"Oh. . ." He trailed off.  
After a few more minutes, I could regain my breath again and looked back over to him. "Wha- what happened?" I rasped.  
"Well, I uh. . . Was flying out into the forest to. . . Um. . . " He stuttered and his eyes wandered a moment. "Get some herb plants and saw you falling at the same time and rushed to catch you. But little did I know it was too late. . ." He said proudly then scratched the back if his neck nervously, a habit he has.  
I widened my eyes as everything came rushing back to me. The falling, my wing snapped while performing a trick.  
I gasped and propped my left arm up so I was leaning on my side a little. "You were NOT too late! From that high altitude I was at, I knew I was going to die!" I said with awe. "YOU saved my life!"  
Arrow looked at her with interest and confusion. "How come Cloudsdale's number one top flyer was falling from a sky?" He inquired  
I puffed my chest out proudly at being recognized, then thought back to my trick. "Well. . . I was going to do my signature Sonic Rainboom, but I already knew I was tired. So I just pushed the doubt away, not a good idea, and dived down anyways. But while I was going down I sort of had a life threatening/changing decision and like the saying says. 'It was Now! Or Never!' Well I knew the ground was to close, so I tried to pull up, but then my wing snapped, probably from the air pressure, then BAM! And the next thing you know I'm in a hospital. Heh heh" I lowly chuckled, while scratching the back of my neck.  
Arrow slowly nodded taking it all in and raised his hoof to the red button. "Well since you're talking. I'll get the doc in." He smirked and pressed it.  
I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, before laying on my back again and soon walked in with his clipboard again.  
"So Mrs. Rainbow Dash. I assume you can talk now?" He inquired curiously.  
"So what?" I rasped, my voice kinda edgy.  
He nodded and wrote something down. "We just need to ask you a few questions and take some tests." He informed me.  
"Whatever." I said nonchalantly and rolled my eyes again.  
"Mmhmm. Well for starters. You know this is your 100th time coming here from a crash, right?" He asked.  
I nodded not really caring and gazed at him with bored magenta eyes.  
He noticed this and frowned at me with his brownish caramel ones. "You should care more! Too many crashes and you may have to hang up your wings!" He snapped, and then composed himself again.  
"Hey! Don't you go telling me what's going to happen to me when you're not even a Pegasus yourself! At least I know more than YOU!" I shot back, steaming and closed my eyes while counting to ten slowly. When I finished, I opened my eyes again and glared at him.  
He wrote something else down and muttered something about 'being a hothead' and 'Too stubborn for her own good'. Then he looked back at me again. "Okay then. What if you say you didn't have to stop flying. But if this stallion wasn't here." He pointed a hoof over at Arrow, indicating him. "You were. . . Gone for good?" He asked  
My eyes widened, as I stared at him blankly and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come.  
shook his head slowly. "Here are some easier options. You need therapy, stop performing such dangerous tricks at your own cost if you know you can't do it. . .or practice with someone." He paused to let it sink in before speaking again. "Remember, you only get to live once Rainbow Dash. Would you rather live it in pain, constantly going to the hospital? Or choose something good?" He asked as he left and used his magic to close the door behind him.  
I just stared at the door he left through, like if I didn't, it was going to be the end of the world. I sighed deeply and tore me gaze away ad instead, switched it to Arrow and just blinked.  
"Hmmm, so let me see. . ." Arrow said, rubbing a black hoof under his chin. "You don't take your health seriously?" He said bluntly and flat as it was the most obvious thing in the world. I frowned ad snorted at the ridiculous sentence and faced the celling. "I. . .take my health seriously when it needs to be." I said slowly, making sure he got the picture. "I mean like. I'm a tough pony. It would take WAY more than 100 crashes to keep this pony down for long."  
Arrow smiled and rolled his eyes in a playish way. "Sssurree! No doubt about that you're the toughest around!" He joked.  
I looked at him and sent him a bone chilling glare, because that really hurt me on the inside deep down, although I would never admit it. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, fighting back tears and opened my eyes again, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop it as one lone year escaped my eyes and trickled down my cyan furred cheek and landed on the cold hard tile floor. I quickly turned over so he wouldn't see it, but luck DEFINITELY was NOT on my side today.  
"Hey, why are crying?" He asked with concern in his eyes. "Did I say something?"  
I turned back to him, my glare cold and empty as if someone had taken my eyeballs and emptied all the fierceness which left them cold and hollow like an empty shell. I quickly shook my head and looked at him with curiosity, hurt and confusion. "I-I need to ask you something." I said, my to tone of voice dead serious which kinda freaked me out since I didn't really know I could be that serious about something.  
"Umm, y-yeah, why not. . .?" He trailed off and I could tell he was little nervous.  
"Did. . . Did any pony see me fall?" I asked with the same tone of voice.  
"Uh. . . Now that you mention it, I saw a triad group of ponies coming this way and then I passed out."  
My hope rose in an instant. "Can you describe them?" I asked and relaxed a little since I knew my friends at least saw me.  
"Umm yeah. Well I only saw a little bit and they were blurry since my Vision wasn't all too great. But one was white. . . Orange, pink. Uh. . . Purple aaaand. . . Yellow. Why?"  
"Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy." I muttered to myself, then spoke a little louder. "Those are my friends. Good because it would be embarrassing if any other pony from a distance were to see it."  
Arrow just gave me a quizzical look.  
I sighed and shook my head. "Look, I base ALOT on my appearance and actions which is why I always make myself look good in front of other ponies because I take how they judge me seriously." I explained.  
He just shrugged and replied. "Well then you don't have to worry because no one else saw except your friends. . . And me. Now I'm tired, so if you don't mind. . . night." He called out and rolled over and fell asleep.  
I muttered a 'night' and stared out the window, but thought I saw a flicker of fast moving shadow against the bright silver moonlight, and thought I saw. . . "Oh Rainbow Dash. That can NEVER happen!" I laughed I myself to reinsure myself and I made the biggest mistake in my life by turning my head. Because when so did, I saw a tall figure in the shadows at the edge of my bed and I recognized that horrible stench anywhere and his voice was undeniably recognizable even in the dark. But no one and I mean NO ONE could mistake that dark chuckle as he whispered.

"BOO! Lookie who's back!"

Discord. . . Was back

* * *

**Okay well there you have it! The darkness haS arisen and a great foe has awoken. . . DISCORD!**

**Discord: did any pony say my name? *Sits on plush seating of cloud while sipping tea and bowl of paper in his lap.**

**Me: What are YOU doing back? You're supposed to be gone remember!**

**Discord: Well you obviously made me come back in the story!**

**Me: Well. . .I uh. . .Yeah . . .?**

**Discord: YES! So according to logicalness it is not technically my fault for coming back for it is yours because you wrote the strory so there for it ended up like that-!**

**Me: OKAY! I FREAKING GET IT! JUST PLEASSSE STOP. TALKING!**

**Discord: Well I say-**

**Me: NO, YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! GOOD! NIGHT! And please R&R!**


End file.
